valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Mothergod (Valiant Comics)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Doctor Scientist | Family = Bert Pierce † (husband) Albert Pierce † (son) Godchild † (unborn daughter) | Affiliations = | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Mothergod is Erica Pierce, a scientist with the ability to warp reality itself. She received her powers in the same nuclear accident that turned Phil Seleski into the superhero Solar. Unlike Seleski, Pierce's history of abuse and mental illness lead her to become a murderer. The accident that created both Solar and Mothergod lead to their timeline collapsing, with both of them sent forward into a new timeline designed by Solar's imagination. This world was much stranger and more chaotic due to Seleski's obsession with comic books. Mothergod went on to kill the Erica Pierce of this new timeline, adopt her counterpart's son Albert Pierce, and dedicated her life to destroying what Solar created. History In a bid to stop his past self from creating a nuclear explosion, the Phil Seleski from an alternate temporal dimension uses Erica as a way to gain access to his reactor. When Erica finds herself caught in the nuclear explosion that grants Phil his powers, she gains similar abilities that manifest themselves in the form of an energy child that Phil later destroys. While still reeling from her loss, Erica lashes out at her abusive husband, Bert Pierce, and kills him with her latent powers, which then apparently consume themselves and kill her. When Phil investigates Erica’s death, he discovers that someone killed her and learns that the Erica Pierce from the temporal dimension he hails from followed him to the new timeline. Following Seleski to this timeline, Pierce began laying plans to recreate the world according to her own twisted machinations. Pierce had set up her base in the area just outside of time known as the Lost Land. There her followers know her as Mothergod. Mothergod first replaced the Erica Pierce of this timeline and then initiated the Unity conflict as her solution to fixing a broken world. It took the combined might of Solar and the other heroes of Earth to put her down. Pierce is currently imprisoned in a wormhole of Solar’s fabrication. If she were to escape, the ramifications would be dire indeed. Personality Powers and Abilities *Reality Warping *Chronokinesis Equipment Notes Appearances Gallery Erica Pierce Erica Pierce Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-1 001.jpg Pierce family Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-9 001.jpg Erica and Bert Pierce Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-11 001.jpg Erica and Bert Pierce Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-11 002.jpg Erica Pierce Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-11 001.jpg Erica Pierce Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-12 001.jpg Erica and Albert Pierce Albert and Erica Pierce Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-12 001.jpg Albert and Erica Pierce Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-12 002.jpg Albert and Erica Pierce Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-12 003.jpg Albert and Erica Pierce Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-12 004.jpg Albert and Erica Pierce Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-12 005.jpg Erica starting Unity Unity Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-12 001.jpg Unity Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-12 002.jpg Unity Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-12 003.jpg Mothergod Turok Dinosaur Hunter 000-28.jpg Turok Dinosaur Hunter 000-29.jpg Turok Dinosaur Hunter 000-30.jpg Mothergod vs Solar Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-12 001.jpg Mothergod Unity-v1-0 001.jpg Mothergod Unity-v1-0 002.jpg Shadowman-v1-4 020 Mothergod.jpg Shadowman-v1-4 021 Mothergod.jpg Bionisaur and Mothergod Rai-v2-6 001.jpg Mothergod Rai-v2-6 001.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 8 009 Erica and Albert.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 8 010 Aric and Erica.jpg Erica and Albert Pierce Rai-v2-7 001.jpg Erica and Albert Pierce Rai-v2-7 002.jpg Erica and Albert Pierce Rai-v2-7 003.jpg File:Mothergod vs Tohru Nakadai Rai-v2-7 001.jpg Erica Pierce Solar-Man-of-the-Atom-v1-13 001.jpg Mothergod Unity-Yearbook-v1-1 001.jpg Quotes References External links * Mothergod at Comic Book Database Category:Solar Category:Reality Warping Category:Chronokinesis